


Please Me?

by BlackBird22



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Humor, Lemon, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBird22/pseuds/BlackBird22
Summary: Gamora still don’t know how to confront her feelings for someone she wants but luckily he do.





	Please Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading I want you to know this is not mcu version Gamora but comic Gamora which is a big difference if you don’t know. Both her and Drax are totally different although funny drax is something I do love. So if you haven’t read any comics you’re still ok to read it would just be that their personalities differ.

“And then I said-” Rocket continued on about one of his many bounties he and Groot went on while Starlord and Jax continued to half listen. The alcohol from Xandar was kicking in and the heat pooling in their stomachs were now all over.

 

”Th-that veery interesting  b-but I bet you n-never got to get with with the woman.” Peter smiled and began laughing. 

 

“That’s not funny Pete-” Jax began although he too had a smile upon his face. “- er.... he’s a fricking trash panda!”

 

”one more out of either of you clowns and I’m gonna unload this baby,” he reached for his enlarged gun. “Into both of you pansy’s bodies.”

 

Peter waved his threat off as Jax laughed.

 

Jax stood and made his way to the restroom to whiz. On his way he stumbled passed Gamora who scoffed at his drunken state.

 

”Problem?” He asked the green lady assassin.

 

She shook her head and made her way to her room without closing the door.

 

After using it he stood in front of the body length mirror and took a good look at himself. He was 6’5 with sun kiss skin, his hair was black and reached the middle of his back and his eyes were a bright blue. He was on good shape due to his physiology and was able to join the team. Like Gamora he too loved martial arts, although he didn’t know as many as she did.

 

Once our he began walking back to the area he knew the drinks were until something caught his eyes. 

 

There laying across her bed was Gamora but she wasn’t just laying, her left hand in her lacey black underwear while the other was pinching her nipples.

 

Her thick body was enchanting, the please look on her face was mesmerizing and what shocked him the most was the name she whimpered, “Jax....”

 

”Gamora?” Jax said softly and she immediately looked over at him. She stopped her actions and sat up. Her dark green eyes filled with want, lust and a bit of shyness.

 

Gamora, shy?

 

Jax smiled and walked into her room and closed her door.

 

He stood there for a second waiting for her to yell but she never did.

 

”Gamora... you want me?”

 

She scoffed and rolled her eye to look anywhere but him.

 

Yes, she had wanted Jax for a very long time but she just can’t get the hang of telling men that. She thought just him seeing such display would be the answer but no he just had to still ask.

 

”Gamora.. do you want me?” He asked again.

 

”What you think?!” She spat with a bit of blush.

 

”Now Gamora is that anyway to ask for something you want?” He teased as he slipped his shoes off and climbed on her bed to sit next to her.

 

”I... just do it.”

 

”Do what?”

 

”You know what I mean.. just do it.”

 

”Gamora there is nothing more that I would love to do than make cum and scream my name but-” he smiled mischievously. “I need to hear you say it. Beg me.”

 

”I will not beg human!” She spat. “I’ll finish myself than!” 

 

“Do it, put on a show for me.”

 

”A show?”

 

”Let me watch you bring yourself to pure ecstasy.”

 

Gamora didn’t respond in fear she might stutter out, instead she laid back down and continued where she left off. Sticking two fingers in she pumped in and out. The fact that someone- no Jax was watching her caused more excitement. 

 

A few whimpers here and there and the sight of her grinding against her digits caused a stir in Jax but e wouldn’t give in, not yet that is.

 

She was getting close to her peak and was looking forward to it. That is until she felt a pair of lips upon her dark green ones. Her eyes opened and seen Jax.

 

Her heart bested rapidly. As he pulled away she whimpered.

 

He began trailing kissed down her body, paying extra attention to her stomach and waist line. Her breath hitched in excitement.

 

She smelled of honey and vanilla, she must had just gotten out of the shower when he seen her.

 

”Jax... idiot..”

 

He sucked her patch of skin just an inch away where she was aching for him to be in.

 

”Mmm... I really wanna know how you taste. But the attitude isn’t helping.” He smirked.

 

”Just...put it in.” 

 

“Nope.”

 

”...”

 

”Beg.” He said between kissing her thighs. “For. It.”

 

Her fingers still in her, she pulled them out and put a finger on his soft lips. Out of instinct he sucked them and tasted her juices and hummed gladly at her taste.

 

”You taste wonderful. Can I eat you?”

 

She shook her fast with excitement written all over her face to her distaste.

 

He ripped the panties off followed by her bra and sucked a tittle in his mouth. She gasped and clutched onto his hair. His tongue teased her for a while until sucking again. He then gave the other the same treatment.

 

”Jax!” She whined when he pulled away until she seen him making his way down.

 

He spread her legs apart and looked at her swollen clit. He took one lick at it and felt her shiver in his grip. He took ahold of her smooth thighs and began working her.

 

His tongue was long and she was glad of it. Swirling around her clit and then into her hole. Gamora head was too clouded by pleasure to hear or think of anything else. Every time he would suck her clit into his mouth she would moan loudly. 

 

She kept trying to move but the grip kept her in place.

 

“Jax! I’m cumming!”

 

Gamora released into his mouth and eagerly tasted and savored her. But he did not stop once she came, instead he continued to play with her sensitive clit and sucked back into his mouth.

 

”Shit!” She moaned as her hands took ahold of her breast and played with them.

 

His tongue took her to new levels of ecstasy.

 

”Again! I’m cu-cummi-ng a-again!”

 

Her eyes rolled back as she shook violently in his grasp.

 

He licked and juiced up and she heard every slurp causing her to shake.

 

”Do you want my dick Gamora?”

 

Bashfully, she nodded.

 

”Beg...”

 

She wanted to punch him, she really did. 

 

He stuck a finger in her and her and she gasped. He could feel her walls clenching.

 

”All you have to do is say please.”

 

She couldn’t imagine herself begging for anything. That was embarrassing and people would- Oh what the hell she cares for? She’s Gamora, the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe for crying out loud! Who would be dumb enough to laugh at her? 

 

“Please me..” she whispered softy.

 

”I didn’t get that.” He smiled as he removed his shirt followed by his pants. 

 

“I said... please fuck....me.” She pointed to herself.

 

That’s all he needed to hear. He crawled between her legs and pushed in, all the way until his ball was meeting her ass.

 

”Ah! So big!” Gamora cried out.

 

”Sexy...so sexy..” he groaned as he began thrusting slowly but Gamora wouldn’t have slow and sensual, they could do that another time, right now she needed him to be in full beast mode.

 

”Harder! Faster! Don’t hold back, you know I can ta— fuck!” She couldn’t finish her sentence before she felt him driving into her like a maniac.

 

One hand holding himself up while the other played with her sensitive clit.

 

”Jax!” She whined. “It’s too spent!”

 

”I don’t care..” he groaned. He pushed his face into hers so their eyes were locked. “You may be tough but once we’re in this room I’m in control. Got it? If you need to cum you come to me.” He smirked. She nodded as she panted.

 

”Submissive are we?” He chuckled as he put her legs around his waist and drove deeper in. 

 

Her hands took ahold of his handsome face and brought him for a long passionate kiss.

 

His hand returned to play with her clit and that sent her over the edge.

 

She screamed his name out as she convulsed and squirted her cum on his still thrusting dick.

 

Feeling her walls caused him to cum as well.

 

He collapsed on top as they both caught their breaths.

 

Rhen something struck her. 

 

“Human! Did you use protection?!”

 

”Oh relax, what’s the chance of you getting pregnant?”

 

**** one year later

 

A crying baby girl could be heard, wanting a bottle. 

 

“Jax!” Gamora yelled, “It’s your turn!”

 

 


End file.
